


Some Qatvas and Clixel Oneshots

by enbyauthor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Skeleton OC, a book - Freeform, and stuff, dedicated to me and my friends ocs, im just writing some oneshots, so this is, that we ship together, undertale - Freeform, undertale ocs - Freeform, utmv oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyauthor/pseuds/enbyauthor
Summary: this is for thegreatoukio and pink-tree on Tumblr,,,,, if youre not any one of these two people,,, um you can read this ig but this is just me, kio & pink's ocs so it may not make much sense
Relationships: Canvas (OC)/Qatas (OC), Pixel (OC)/Click (OC)
Kudos: 1





	Some Qatvas and Clixel Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SUICIDE, IMPLIED DEATH  
> NO HAPPY ENDING. JUST. PURE. FUCKING. ANGST. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

_"Uh....."_

_"..."_

_"H-hey, Qatas. It's been a while, huh? I, uh... I heard that you're married? Con... Congratulations."_

_A deep sigh._

_"Well, I hope that they're good to you." There were some shuffling noises, perhaps like someone rolling over in a bed. "Um. So, I just... Gods, Qatas."_

_The callers voice seemed to shake a little after this._

_"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I acted the way I did. I... I dont know what happened to me._  
_"I... you didn't see me at Pixel's... yknow. I'm sorry for that too. I don't... I don't think I could've done that." Chuckle. "Just like the.... Just like the piece of shit I am."_

_"hhhhhh.... I.. I love you. I still do. Never stopped._  
_"....but you did."_

_A broken noise, like a sort of sob tears through the phone speakers._

_"Which, I mean, is completely understandable. Don't think I would've kept on loving me either if... if I showed that side of me.. to, well. Me."_  
_"D'you remember when we were kids? When we first met that time....?"_

_..._

_"I knew I would fall in love with you. The second I saw you... I just knew. And never once did I hesitate. Never once did I think to myself: 'is Qatas really the one?', because I just knew._  
_It was something primal, something in my SOUL that just.... spoke to me."_

_"Ahahaha.... it didn't work out for you, though."_

_..._

_"You'll... uh, you'll probably have heard of it by now. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I can't.... fuck, I just... can't."_

_"Love you, bunny. Don't know how many times I can say that."_

_Beep._

Qatas slid downwards, sitting on the cold bathroom floor. Tears streamed down his skull, pouring out of his eye sockets. His eye lights were dim, so dim you could barely even make them out.

He could still remember Prism's whisper, soft and low, full of sorrow.

_"Canvas killed themself."_

And Qatas didn't know what to do. He scrolled through his hundreds of notifications, picking up the phone he hardly used. He checked is texts and voicemails.... and there they were.

The contact that was previously named under 'luv <3', and Canvas' smiling face.

He shakily clicked on it, and....

-

_bunny_

_i have something to tell you_

_it feels wrong to do it over text, though._

_so i sent you a voicemail._

_i know you hardly check your phone, but.. here._

-

He'd listened to it.

And here he was, leaning against the washing machine, still not fully processing what Prism had said.

Cold, cold, cold.

There was nothing. Just Qatas and his phone, Qatas and the washing machine.  
There was nothing, only the cold air. Nothing for him. He was the only one in the world.

Just white.

And then he remembered.

Stargazing and listening to crickets in the background. Watching his face come to life with gentle brush strokes across a canvas. Sunrises, coffees, breakfasts. Going to bookstores and libraries together, buying plants and putting them in their windowsills.

Two children, happy and healthy.  
A family.

One child.  
A divorce.

And then... it was just Qatas.

Canvas was gone.  
And so was he.

Gone, lost in the abyss of his mind. Gone, only but a husk of what he was before.

There was nothing.

G o n e.

**Author's Note:**

> agh pain. i just love angst, dont you?


End file.
